


Hunt

by Nope



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-28
Updated: 2003-03-28
Packaged: 2018-12-23 10:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11987952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nope/pseuds/Nope
Summary: Moony at large.





	Hunt

_Homo homini lupus_

The wards trembled and Remus felt the itch in the back of his skull that told him there were enemies in Hogwart's grounds. They wouldn't get far. He'd gone through the arguments, had no more qualms: it's just like Sirius says, said, "It's a dog-eat-dog world", except more "wolf-eats-world", and anyway, morals are just a human failing, and he isn't, really.

All good children safely locked away in their beds, he strolled out of shadows into light, stripping off his robes as he went. The moon was a heavy weight on his skin, pushing Remus down, and the Wolf slid out, in, around his edges, flowed into the vacated spaces. An only half-involuntary shiver trembled its way through his skin, collected in the extremities. His fingers contracted until they're stubs, fingertips become soft pads, claws extending. His feet shortened, legs shaking wildly, ankles becoming thinner, biceps and calf muscles lengthening as he slipped down onto all fours. Popping, creaking shift of bone. Proportions of legs and arms changing, shifting his gravity centre. Wolf starts running. Ice white slivers of pain. Clumsy steps shiver into smooth running strides. Everything's faster now. Head changing shape. Snout extending. Teeth sharpening. Fur bursting up through skin. Tail whipping frantically. Colours shift. Reds into yellows. Purples into blue-greys. Greens into off-white. Prickling burn at the back of eyes. World is lower. Shallower. Wider. Brighter too. Scents explosion. Drags him around. 

Forest shadows. Blood noise. Running. Good speed. Scent. Catch scent. Twisting. Motion attracts. Sound. Sounds stupid. Fat sounds. Prey sounds. Skull itch. On. On. voice. "treeevvvorrrr". beacon. homing on. calls. likemoon. yellowwhite slink silent no rustledownwindgood hunt fat boy food run run run funhunt 

l e a p

profess-

slamdropscratchtear stupidfurnomeatwhere dig wetripgrinding slashslashslashbitegrindgnaw hotwetcoppermeat umyeswarmwetlicksnout goodpreygoodgodyesyesbitebitemore

want _more_


End file.
